


Magnetized

by Neorulez



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Forced, Hermaphrodite Orochimaru, Hermaphrodites, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Other, Romance, Seke Sasuke, Slow Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: Orochimaru has always experiment on others including himself. Now Orochimaru has gone through a series of experiments, has finally succeeded in turning himself into a herm! Orochimaru likes Sasuke a lot not only sexually, mentally, socially, and physically but to be quite honest he actually loves Sasuke so much he wants to feel Sasuke inside him and feel inside Sasuke as well.Orochimaru goes on a secret mission to make Sasuke his!





	Magnetized

**Author's Note:**

> There will be smut/plot in this story! Maybe at first Orochimaru has test run with being herm tries it out on someone! Maybe Kabato or Suigetsu or Karin? Who knows! Anyways want plot and smut in this! Be as a forewarning to you this may include pregnancy.

After years of experimenting for the ideal body, Orochimaru finally outdone himself! He made himself a body wished he would loved. He had hoped his darling little Uchiha―― _ Sasuke _ ――would be impressed to! 

Orochimaru looked at himself admiringly in the mirror. He admired his snake like characteristics:  pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, p urple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth.  His straight, silky, black tresses that went down towards his back was gorgeous as well. Properly shampooed and conditioned as always, the smell of cucumber and green tea held a strong fragrance. If anyone was nearby they could smell how wonderfully the scent was. There were few locks covering his hair but he can easily move them out of the way. 

His looks wasn’t only thing Orochimaru was admiring! Forgot to leave out one detail that is very important, indeed. Orochimaru was naked, his body was masculine yet androgynous in way. His facial features softened considerably. How was this possible? Thank the experiment he did on himself.

Not only was Orochimaru was younger― _ in his nether regions _ , his penis grew a little thicker and longer as well. At one time he was average size seven when he got hard, but now he was size nine erect. His balls was bit thicker too. They were throbbing and hurting greatly due to fact they were ready to release the sperm when given the chance and had blue balls from last sexual encounter.

Nestled between the legs behold a moist vagina, eager to be please by whoever was interested in it

For a seconds, Orochimaru still looked at himself lovingly before hearing a knock on door. Considering there was a knock on the door, Orochimaru shamelessly walked over to the door stark-naked and opened it to see it was his darling little Uchiha.

“Sasuke.” Orochimaru drawled out softly.

“Why do you look so younger now and why the hell are you naked?” Sasuke snorted in disgust.

“Aww,” The snake-like-man pouted. “You do not like my body?

“Anyways,” The Uchiha decided to change the subject altogether. “I am about to go out on a mission that you have assigned me. I want to get this mission over with so I can begin my training again.”

“Tsk, tsk, Sasuke, my darling,”  The sannin condemned the youth. “You just got back from your mission a few days ago and got injured badly, shouldn’t you at least rest for awhile?” Concern spread across Orochimaru’s face. Orochimaru knew his student was hungry for power, though, at times the teacher worried for the young ninja’s health.

“Quit acting as if you cared if I am hurt or not. I know you are the last person who cares about me.” Sasuke retorted, glaring murderously at Orochimaru. Surely, if his glare could kill the sannin would be dead by any second now however serpent was incredibly strong, so he able to withstand the dirty look the youth gave him.

“Believe me, Sasuke if I did not care about you, I would have already killed you.” Orochimaru chuckled, darkly.

Inexplicably, Orochimaru’s words had meaning to them, and some reason Sasuke’s spine shivered when he said them, nevertheless, the younger ninja knew the older ninja was telling him the truth.

“Why do you even care?” The words just slipped out of Sasuke’s mouth too soon and without him knowing either. Let it be known, Sasuke rarely ever ask such sensitive questions such as these, however, he was curious to know why Orochimaru gave a damn about him.

“It was love at first sight, Sasuke~!” Orochimaru said, simply.

“Excuse me?” Sasuke merely gawked at the sannin. “Quit with these sick jokes, I am tired of hearing them.” The Uchiha refused to believe Orochimaru actually loved him. Certainly, Orochimaru was a pervert, though hearing him saying  _ he loved him _ was  _ wrong! _

“I am not kidding Sasuke,” The sannin replied, sincerely. “I am indeed _ in love with you~! _ ”

“Okay, enough of this bullshit!” Sasuke had to go! He had enough of listening to this nonsense. Ready to sprint towards the door and leave to begin his mission, Sasuke arrived slower than he had anticipated. Guess who was standing in front of the door:  _ Orochimaru. _

The air in room was relapsing. Unable to breathe for an odd reason, Sasuke tried to pushed Orochimaru away, and doing so he failed remarkably. Sasuke found himself caught between Orochimaru’s arms.

“Isn’t being in my arms like this comfortable, Sasuke?” Orochimaru inquired, brushing his lips against Sasuke’s ear.

Frozen in place, Sasuke did not look amuse at all by Orochimaru’s action, in fact, the young ninja was downright furious not mention felt completely taken back. Upon feeling Orochimaru's sultry breath pressed against his ear made Sasuke feel nervous as well as his throat became incredibly dry. He swallowed deeply, but there was nothing he could say anything at all―lost for words―the youth writhed around to break free from Orochimaru's hold, however, every attempt was futile. 

Solely focus on breaking free, Sasuke was caught off guard when Orochimaru brushed his lips against his own, and forced his tongue down his throat. 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know what you think down below in a comment. I would love to hear your thoughts and constructive criticism! Any ideas of what should happen next?


End file.
